


The Bones Shirt

by ashtonLC3



Series: McKirk in the Fluff [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bones is a softy, cuddle fic, jim can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonLC3/pseuds/ashtonLC3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a special shirt he sleeps in when he and Bones are on different time rotations. One that has Bones' strong scent to keep the nightmares away. Until the one night the shirt is off being cleaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bones Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or the characters, this is a work of fanfiction.
> 
> Notes: This is my very first completed fanfic so pleased be nice. Constructive criticism and positive feedback is welcome. Apologises in advance for any grammatical errors I have missed. Enjoy!

It's 22:00 on the USS Enterprise in the captain's quarters. Every night after his shift, Jim changes into sweats and Bones' sweaty, beige coloured gym shirt. The one that Bones always wore when he worked out. That hung loosely from his shoulders when he ran. That had permanent sweat stains under the arm pits. Yep, that shirt. Jim loved Bones' shirt more than his command yellow tunic. More than his very loved leather jacket. Leonard knew how much Jim loved that shirt, it's the only reason he still wears it. So that on those nights when the couple are on opposite shifts, Jim has a piece of Bones to sleep with. Like a young child with a 7 year old, brown, crusty bear that had met its end. Jim can sleep at ease.

"Bones! Bones! I can't find it!" Came Jim's panicked voice from through the partition. 

"Find what, Jim!"

"The shirt! I can't find it, Bones." Out walks Jim into the sitting area in grey sweats and a bare chested.

"It's being cleaned, Darlin'. Your gonna have to sleep without it tonight." Leonard walked over to Jim and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.

"But, Bones. I can't sleep without that shirt. I just can't." Leonard kissed the top of Jim's head lovingly.

"Look, Sweetheart. I gotta go, my shift starts in ten minutes." Leonard pulls away and kisses Jim passionately.

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you too, darlin'. Sleep tight." Leonard rushed out the door and went to the medbay for his shift.

Jim trotted back though the partition and sat down on their big, cold bed. Jim wasn't good with nights. He was very prone to nightmares, especially when he was alone. Jim got up and started searching for another item of clothing that smelt just as strongly as 'The Bones Shirt' (which it has long been referred to).

Nothing had the strong scent of Bones. So Jim called defeat and climbed into the bed and wished for sleep. Sleep never came as the hours ticked by. Alone in a big, cold bed. Without Bones familiar smell, the feel of him pressed against him. He needed his Bones, and his Bones he will get.

~

Meanwhile down in medbay sat McCoy flicking though reports on his PADD. Leonard would always worry when he was on the night shift. When he wasn't there to make sure Jim slept, as he rarely did. To prevent one of Jim's infamous nightmares, or just because he was lonely and missed his boyfriend. Speak of the devil himself, in walks Jim wrapped in a blanket and hair ruffled.

"Hey sweetheart, what's the matter? Can't sleep?" This isn't the first time Jim has wondered though the corridors in such a state. Bones opens his arms and urges Jim to fall into his embrace.

"Yeah, sorry to bother you when your on duty." Jim responds.

"Nonsense, you know no one ever comes during gamma shift. Besides taking care of you is kinda in my job description." Leonard says affectionately, nuzzling Jim's short hair.

"Where in the CMO guide book does it say 'snuggle with the captain'." Jim replies playfully.

"Who said I was talking about my doctor duties?" Leonard gazes into Jim's bright blue eyes. The ones that he wakes up to in the morning and before he goes to sleep. 

"We should probably move this over to the couch."

"I firmly agree." The couple move from Leonard's desk chair over to the small blue couch in the corner of the office. Paper work in hand and Jim snuggled into his chest.

"Should do this more often."

"Don't push your luck." Jim laughs at Leonard's last comment, because he knows that he really agrees, and that was a lame attempt at sounding grumpy and displeased. 

"Lucky the shirt was in the wash after all." Before Leonard has the chance to respond, Jim is already fast asleep and drooling on his uniform like an over grown puppy.

"Damnit, Jim."

From that day forward, everytime Leonard is on gamma shift, Jim sleeps in his arms. A new tradition is formed, but The Bones Shirt has not been forgotten.


End file.
